Update:Deadman Invitational III (26 September 2016)
Deadman Invitational III The third Deadman Invitational has begun! - Brace yourself for an exciting week! Over the course of the next five days, the top 2,000 players from Deadman seasonal will build up accounts on a brand new Deadman world. The Deadmen who have been invited to participate are now able to log into world 378 and get started with their fight for the prize. After five days, fog will begin to descend on the world killing players in its path. Respawning will be disabled, every Deadman will be forced into a small area and, with $10,000 going to the last Deadman alive, they will be forced to fight. The final hour of the tournament will be streamed live from TwitchCon 2016 at 8:30pm BST on Saturday 1st October, and you'll be able to watch the action as it happens on twitch.tv/RuneScape. Do not miss it! Full schedule Below are the key times you need to know as a viewer or participant of the Deadman Invitational: *'Invitational livestream begins' - 8pm BST 1st October *'Deadman Invitational final hour begins' - 8:30pm BST 1st October *'Deadman Invitational reaches final stage' - 9:30pm BST 1st October *'Winner is declared' *'Deadman mode season III launches' Deadman Season III Immediately following the conclusion of the Deadman Invitational III, the next season of Deadman Mode begins! After listening to community feedback from the previous season, we've got some big changes on the way for the game mode next season: No trading (Grand Exchange only) In the next season of Deadman Mode, directly trading another player will not be possible. Instead, all transactions must go through the Grand Exchange. This change has two major benefits: making swapping harder and making teaming harder. With all trades happening through the Grand Exchange, it will be much harder to transfer wealth between two specific accounts. This makes swapping wealth between Old School and Deadman Mode more difficult. Season length From the next season of Deadman Mode, the length of a season will be 1 month. In previous seasons we have seen that a majority of the action takes place in the first month. By shortening the seasons, Deadman players will be encouraged to give it their all and participate for the full duration! Seasons will still take place once every three months, with a 6 week gap between the end of a season and the start of a tournament for that season. This gives people a chance to take a step back from grinding Deadman Mode, get prepared for the start of the tournament and for the following season. Zulrah disabled Following community feedback, Zulrah will be disabled in the next season of Deadman Mode. With the immense strength of venom, and the lack of supplies available to most players in Deadman Mode, the top tier gear dropped by the boss creates a big gap between those players who have the gear and everyone else. Preventing players from accessing the boss is an experimental change which will hopefully lessen the gap between the majority of players and those with the best gear, creating a more even playing field overall and more reason to risk everything for a kill! This Deadman Invitational is set to be bigger and better than ever. Make sure to keep up with the action throughout the week by tuning into your favourite content creators, and be sure to catch the climax at 8pm BST 1st October! Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, TomH, Weath & West The Old School Team